codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Professor/Transcript
Cutscene Fionna and Selena talk with each other sitting in chairs. Captain Price examines his intel. Selena:'Captain Price. Aprile and 3 horsewomen declare Second Cold War as soon as Aprile signed to joining convention on TV. '''Captain Price:'The U.S. Forces' invasion begins in a few hours to find out who Aprile Nemici is. And we have a suprise one named Jade Faucon. Captain Price shows Jade's profile. 'Fionna:'Jade Faucon, sir? Is that famous French author? 'Captain Price:'That's right, Fionna. The French author was held by Illuminati Force in Serbia. She had made haggling with Illuminati for missile that we found in Russia. Fionna looks at Jade's dossier. 'Fionna:'I can't believe that she made weapons for them. So why did she do this? 'Captain Price:'We will learn more in night operation, Fionna. Let's prepare. '''Professor August, 23:42:45 "Babydoll" Yarmouth SAS Regiment Serbia Fionna cocks her weapon. Captain Price:'Jade's mansion is not so far. But we must make faster. Tanya's special force will appear right now. '''Fionna:'Understood, Captain. Let's move in, mates. They move in hill in next to canyon. Fionna sees two hostiles talking with each other. Fionna disposes them when her friends keep moving. Finallly, they arrive at hill as they see Tanya and Special Force. 'Captain Price:'Fionna. You see? 'Fionna:'Yeah. Rushkan. Tanya stands up and moves to the Fionna's team. 'Tanya:'Welcome to Serbia, Madam Fionna and Captain Price. Tanya gives her men signal with left hand to stand up. 'Captain Price:'How are you, Tanya? Do you know what is happening in here? 'Tanya:'Illuminati Force has been in position. Their trenches have no remorse to protect Sabrina. 'Captain Price:'Don't hurry up! Remember what i said? You're with us. 'Tanya:'Hmm... I think you thought about me. 'Ghost:'Bloody right you do. The joint team of SAS and Serbian Task Force head up in higher hill. 'Tanya:(whispering)'Soap, Ghost. Take care of Fionna while snipering. Sasha, you all move down the hill when Fionna is snipering. This way, there is a good spot where your sniper can cover my men. Fionna finds a military box. She cuts the lock off to use 6x Variable Zoom and mounts to her sniper rifle. 'Soap:'What are ya doin with this, Babydoll? 'Fionna:'You see right now. Price, Ghost, Soap and Tanya position themselves on cliff above Tanya's men. 'Captain Price:'Ghost, Soap. Cover Fionna's flanks. 'Ghost & Soap:'Roger. Coverin'. Fionna gets ready to engage targets as Tanya's men move down. 'Tanya:'All units. Commence the strike. Fionna begins to engage the targets while Serbian Task Force moves down. An enemy group of the front trench begins firing Tanya's men. 'Captain Price:'Fionna, take out the emenies in front trench so Tanya's men can storm the building. If Fionna makes an impressive kill. 'Ghost:'Ha ha ha ha. Good kills, Fionna. Your mother, Macmillian and Our majesty Elizabeth Victoria MacTavish would be proud. 'Fionna:'That's right, Ghost. An alarm sounds and BTR-60's are seen firing. 'Tanya:'Chyort!(Damn!). Enemy armours. 'Ghost:'You didn't say there would be any bloody armours, Tanya. 'Tanya:'I didn't guess there would be any either, mates. We need to protect our men from enemy armours. This way! They move on through high voltage area about 10 metres northeast. 'Captain Price:'Tanya. Do you know where Sabrina's mansion is? 'Tanya:'Her mansion... 314 metres northeast. Be careful. 'Captain Price:'Thanks, Tanya. We will get the rest of ' em done. Just give yourself a break. Fionna, Price, Ghost and Soap rappel down as Tanya sits on corner. 'Ghost:'We got BTRs firing Tanya's men, sir. Do ya have any idea? 'Captain Price:'Plant C4! Find RPG. Do whatever you wish, Fionna and Ghost. Soap, on me. 'Soap:'Copy that. If Fionna finds RPG... 'Ghost:'Good idea, Fionna. Cover me while planting or blow them to pieces. Fionna opens RPG fire to BTRs. Alternately, Fionna covers Ghost while planting. 'Ghost:'Nice work, Babydoll. I will make proud to you. '''Fionna: Enemy armours are down. Tanya's men take care of trenches right now. The SAS team moves up the mansion. Soap cuts the power as soon as Price opened the door. Captain Price:'Be careful, mates. '''Nathan:'Ralphine. The electricity is cut off. Someone must be cut electrity off. Do you see anything? Fionna takes the first guard out. 'Ralphine:'Nathan, are ya there?(silent) Nathan! Soap takes other guards out. A sound is heard talking as they moves up the ladder. 'Fionna:'One minute! 'The sound is coming from Jade who we looked for. Let's listen carefully and silently. ''Jade and Illuminati member talk with each other as sound is heard. 'Illuminati Member:'Two days ago, the missile that you made and we would sell was gone, Madam Sabrina. Did you know? 'Professor Faucon:'I already knew, sir. But what would you do with that? 'Fionna:'They are talking about the missile we found. 'Illuminati Member:'We would make a nuclear holocaust with that missile. 'Professor Faucon:'Nuclear Holocaust? 'Illuminati Member:'Yes, nuclear holocaust. Just like what happened in Hiroshima and Nagazaki. 'Professor Faucon:'Why? 'Illuminati Member:'Because Capitalist, Imperialist, Communist and Pan-Islamic people liked to make genocide/holocaust. The world is turning into from bad to worse. Like Iraq War, US Forces took down Saddam's Colossus. Because, they would give Iraqi people to forward democracy. But truth was revealed later. US Soldiers killed innocent people. And also, they were afraid of losing Petroleum Sources. That war was began by Petroleum. May God help them and punish 4 politics with worst war or holocaust. 'Fionna:'O.K. . I'm breaching the door. Fionna kicks the door and Soap kills Illuminati member. Captain Price looks at Jade with crouching. 'Captain Price:'It's her. 'Fionna:'I can help you up. She holds Jade's arm to stand up. 'Ghost:'Baseplate, this is Bravo 5. We have secured the hostage intact. 'Baseplate/MacMillian:'Nice work, team. Now get her outta there...alive. The SAS Team is going out of the mansion as soon as chopper's voice was heard. Once all aboard, chopper takes off. 'Professor Faucon:'Have the Americans already attacked Aprile? 'Captain Price:'No, their invasion begins in a few hours. Why? 'Professor Faucon:'The Americans are making mistake. They will never take Aprile alive and find out who she is. Category:Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcipt